This invention relates in general to electrical conductor terminations and deals more particularly with a method for terminating flat electrical conductors.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved method for controlled crimp termination of a flat electrical conductor or a high density array of flat conductors which insures a highly reliable electrical union while providing mechanical resistance to axial forces on the union in excess of conductor strength.